The Unfitting Puzzle Pieces
by Kittylikepie456
Summary: Normal girls don't necessarily act like she does. Normal girls don't necessarily dress like she does. Normal girls don't necessarily DO what she does, but in the world she lives in, what is "Normal"? The puzzle pieces don't really make a whole picture... Eventual IchigoxOc. Rating might go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**HAIIIII my friend ****_RyukLovesApples1234_**** is writing a Karin Vizard story, and I wanted to write my own bleach fanfic so here is the link to Kitty's (RyukLovesApples1234) story : ** s/9092121/1/Karin-The-Vizard

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT IF YOU LIKE BLEACH AND DBZ! **

**Just so you know, in my fanfic, **

**Errrkkkaaayyy… Disclaimer TIME!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, AND THERE IS A LOT OF STUFF REFRENCED IN HERE THAT I DON'T OWN.  
_**

Soul Society files:

**NAME: **_Katherine Orzhov (Prefers Kate or Kitty rather than Katherine)_

**BIRTHDAY: **_November 18th_

**AGE: **_15_**  
HEIGHT: **_5'2 _

**WEIGHT: **_95 lbs_

**RACE: **½ Human, ½ Shinigami

**ZANPAKUTO NAME: **_Seiko (Eng. Sacred Fire)_

**SHIKAI: **_ 、セイコーをそれらを焼く__(Eng. Burn them down, Seiko!) _

**BANKAI:**_善と悪の挑戦者は、あなたの墓から立ち上がって、あなたの場所を取り戻す！ __(Eng. The challengers of good and evil, rise up from your graves and take your place!_

**APPEARANCE: **_A young woman of average height, and medium build. She has short spiky black hair with silver and red streaks. She has notably longer legs than her torso, and medium sized feet. She has eyes that are a combination of turquoise, olive green, and slate grey, with amber specks. She wears dark purple square glasses. She has a defined hourglass shape, with large breasts. She has a naturally beautiful face, and does not wear makeup, but still looks quite pretty._

**NAME: **_Maddie Freque _

**BIRTHDAY: **_November 10__th_

**AGE: **_15_

**HEIGHT: **_5'5_

**WEIGHT: **_105 lbs._

**RACE: **_½ human ½ Shinigami _

**ZANPAKUTO NAME: **_Kazeraikuru (Eng. Raging Wind_)

**SHIKAI: **_彼らは風を荒れ狂う、あなたの存在を恐れてください！ __(Eng. Make them fear your existence, Kazeraikuru!)_

**BANKAI: **_太陽、月、そして聖なるものすべてが、風が荒れ狂う、あなたの存在を明確にする！__(Eng. The sun, the moon, and everything that is holy, make your exsistance clear, Kazeraikuru!)_

**APPEARANCE: **_ Tall and slender with a skinny frame, Maddie is an odd teen. She has long, curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wears pink large rectangular glasses over her eyes, and is a tomboy. Her legs and torso are of equal length, neither notably longer than the other. She has slight curves in her hips, and very large breasts. She has a naturally beautiful face, and occasionally wears makeup, but still looks quite pretty._

(A.N. if you guys like Soul Society Files, I can do them in each chapter. Also, Kate is basically me, put into the story with a different last name. My first name is Katherine, and I go by Kate, so, her personality will basically be mine. Maddie is my best friend Maddie, just different last name.)

Kate Orzhov was not a normal girl. She had always been able to see spirits, since she was quite young.

She knew of the Shinigami, her father was an ex-Shinigami, and his adventures were merely childhood bedtime stories.

That still didn't stop her from striving to be one, though.

She kept waiting for the dream to come, just like her father had his dream.

It never came.

Kate Orzhov was a normal Northwestern American tomboy.

She attended Skyview high school, a local high school in her large city. (Just so you know, I am making up the Skyview high school, it just sounds cool, right?)

She was your average anime fangirl, liking all of the classics, and many others.

She was highly interested in Japanese culture, and has taken Japanese classes since she was just six years old.

She spoke the language with a perfect accent, which was amazing, since she had never been to Japan, and always spoke with correct grammar, and corrected others on their grammar.

Kate's best friend Maddie had been friends with her since she met her at her first Japanese class when she was six.

They shared all common interests, anime, manga, board games, card games, video games, and nerdy TV shows.

We also share the whole seeing spirits thing.

Kitty's POV

I was at her Japanese AP language class, when the teacher spoke up.

"Kate, Maddie, can I talk to you after class?" Mrs. Leyhed asked me.

Just then, the bell rang, and all of the students ran out of the class.

Me and Maddie walked up to the front of the class, confused because we were her best students, so why would we be in trouble?

"Kitty, Maddie, I know how much you love Japanese culture, and how well you can speak Japanese. The principal has offered me two spots for transfer students for the year, and if you like it, for the rest of your life!" Mrs. Leyhed exclaimed excitedly.

"YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Maddie and I screamed in sync.

Mrs. Leyhed got a large smile on her face as we cheered, hugged, and jumped up and down.

"Well, here are some informational packets on the town and school you will be going to, and you will both be going to stay in the same house." She explained. "You will be leaving tomorrow, if you want and can go."

Maddie and I ran outside and to our lockers, grabbed our stuff and ran home.

"Hey, Maddie! If you can, wanna sleep over at my house?" I asked in a much better mood than before, partially because it was Friday.

"Yeah, lets just run to my house, and tell my parents the news!" Maddie yelled as her curly blonde hair fell out of her headband.

We soon reached Maddie's house, and talked to her parents.

They agreed fully, and let Maddie go pack for the next year, as I made small talk with her parents.

Maddie came down having a large suitcase with her clothes, presumably. She had a small carry on bag that held her entire manga collection, and also included her kindle so she could watch anime while there. She had a small purse with her overnight stuff ready to go.

She left her suitcase and carry on bag downstairs as we raced out of the house, and down the street to mine.

I ran inside to my house, and yelled for my mom and dad to come into the living room.

They ran in, worried until they saw her okay, and with Maddie.

"Oh, how nice of you Maddie! You can stay over if you want to, now what is it Kate?" my mom asked.

"Oh, well, told me and Maddie that they had spots open for two exchange students to go to Japan for the rest of this year and next school year! She also said that if we like it, then we can stay!" I exclaimed, highly excited.

"That's great honey! If you truly want to go, you may! When do you leave?" She asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow evening! Maddie and I are both going, will be staying with the same family, and will both be going to the same school!" I squealed, very out of my normal sarcastic smart ass personality.

"Awesome!" My dad yelled.

"I'm gonna go pack, and me and Maddie will probably go watch some anime in my room or something." I explained as I ran down the hall towards my room.

"You know, I have always thought your parents were really awesome." Maddie told me as we got to my room.

"You're the guest, pick something to watch from my anime selection!" I yelled to Maddie.

She ran to my collection of anime dvds, and picked _Dragon Ball Z_, this our first, and most favorite anime ever.

She picked my season 6 dvd, and we watched episode 177, _"Fight Time, Goku! The Ultra-Tense Cell Games",_ the first episode where Goku fights Cell and Maddie gets lost in the episode.

I run over to my closet, and pull out a suitcase, and a backpack.

I grab my laptop, and it's charger and throw it into my black backpack with purple straps.

I then turned off her fully charged cell phone, and chucked the charger in my backpack.

I go over to my nook as it's charging, and grab it, and put it in my backpack along with the charger.

I grab my 2 CD books that have all of my anime in it, and my other dvd book that had all of the _Lord of the rings, Doctor Who, _The reboot of _Doctor Who, Star Wars, _All of the _Star Trek_ Episodes to date, and Season 1-4 of _My Little Pony_.

The anime I currently have is all of _One Piece, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Darker Than Black, Soul Eater, Blood+, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Elfen Lied, Inuyasha, Ranma ½, _and _Black Butler, _and put it in my backpack. (A. for the long list, those are just some of my favorites BESIDES BLEACH, WHICH WILL ALWAYS BE MY FAVORITE BESIDES DBZ!)

I then put my wallet, and key lanyard in my backpack for when I got keys, and then went to my desk.

I grabbed my sketchbook, watercolor paints, and pencils, erasers, and all of that jazz.

I also grabbed my Spike plushy, and tossed it in my backpack.

I made sure to grab my earbuds, and turtle beaches, and toss them in my backpack as I went to go find clothes.

I pulled all of my jeans out of my drawer, and threw them in the suitcase, and pulled all of my underwear and bras out also, and put them in the suitcase.

I grabbed 10 pairs of socks, and pulled three pajama pants, and tank tops out of my closet, and 11 shirts, and happened to be done packing.

I joined Maddie on the floor, as she was getting to the good part of episode 184 where Gohan finally goes to SSJ2.

Maddie and I squeal like the fangirls we are as he powers up.

This has to be the fifty first time we've seen this fight.

We watched the rest of Gohan and Cell's fight, and I ran to my book, and decided we should watch _Darker Than Black _from the beginning, and finish the rest on the flight tomorrow.

We stayed up until 4 in the morning, and got to episode 11 before we went to bed.

We both woke up at eleven the next morning, and quickly dressed.

Maddie was more girly than I was, so she dressed in tight yellow tee shirt with the phrase "It needs to be 20% cooler" on it with a picture of rainbow dash, regular blue jeans, and purple vans. She put her hair up into a pony tail, and secured her hair with a black headband.

I dressed in a tight, form fitting black sleeveless sweatshirt, grey skinny jeans with holes on the thighs and knees, but not to high up, seeing as I wore boy shorts style underwear, a silver chain that hung off of my and a pair of black and white checkered high top converse. I wore my hair in it's usual style, get up, take a shower, and run my hands through it until it becomes dry. The red and silver in my hair was just dyed the day prior, so I still had half bottles left, tossed in the backpack I had packed the day prior.

I walked down stairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder, and suitcase rolling behind me.

"Hey mom, we're gonna get a ride with Maddie's mom to the airport, so I'll be going soon!" I yelled to my parents in the kitchen.

I ran over, and told them how I'd miss them, and call every weekend, and then ran out the door, seeing as Maddie had already left.

I soon got to their house, and saw Maddie packing her stuff into their car, and I did the same, but only put my suitcase in the back, I wanted my carryon bag on the plane.

We soon approached the airport, and left, as we got an emotional goodbye from Maddie's overprotective mother, as Maddie just rolled her eyes.

Her mother waved goodbye as she got back in the car, and in the process muttered "She made my shirt 20% less cooler."

I snickered at this, seeing as both me and Maddie were huge female bronies.

I wonder what people in Japan like…

We were both asked to remove shoes, electronics, and metal, so I did all of the above, and stepped through the detector.

Half an hour later, we were boarding our plane, and watching anime again…

When we landed, we were told to get off of the plane, and we did as told.

I ran over to grab my suitcase, and Maddie did the same.

I looked at the slip of paper with the names of the family members we were staying with.

Isshin Kurosaki – 35

Ichigo Kurosaki – 15

Karin Kurosaki – 11

Yuzu Kurosaki – 11

We then saw an adult run over to us, and try to tackle me, but I just punched him in the stomach, and put him in a headlock, but then realized who it was. I instantly released him as he was breathing for air.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I have taken Karate and Tai chi since I was four years old.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san." I apologized in perfect Japanese. (A.N. everything said is in Japanese, but English)

His mood instantly changed as he looked at me and Maddie.

"Oh, which of you is Kate, and which is Maddie?" he asked sincerely.

I raised my hand and spoke.

"I'm Kate, and over there is my best friend since I was six, Maddie." I answered.

"Well nice to meet you two, I'm Isshin. The two girls over there are Yuzu and Karin, and the orange haired teenage boy is Ichigo." He explained.

I started laughing very loud at Ichigo's name.

"HIS NAME MEANS STRAWBERRY!" I yelled as I doubled over, laughing.

" No, it means he-who-protects!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Whatever Berry-chan!" I yelled, wiping tears from my eyes as I was still laughing.

**OOOOKKKKKAAYYYYYYY…. There it was.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED, OR HATED IT, AND WHAT I SHOULD IMPROVE ON.**

**BAIIIIII love you all. JK. Bleh.**


	2. Things Have Changed

**HAI GUYS. **

**Sorry about all of my grammatical errors in my first chap… I'M SORRY. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**Well, it probably will… DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS!**

**Well, I am deciding on doing a recommended song each chapter…**

**THANKS TO MY ONE REVIEWER RedSnow4, YOUR SUPER SMEXY AND AMAZING.**

**Also, yes. I am gonna try to update twice a week at least, but I am not sure…**

**If you have stuff that I should use to write a story, please review with it.**

**Okay, I know exactly where this story is gonna go, and I have to rewatch soul society arc.**

**I AM SKIPPING ALL OF THE FILLER PLOT ARCS, SO YEAH.**

**DISCLAIMER: THERE'S STUFF REFRENCED THAT I DON'T OWN!  
Recommended song: _That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)_- _Panic! At The Disco_**

_**Things are shaping up to be pretty odd**_

_**Little deaths in musical beds, **_

_**So it seems I'm someone I never met…**_

_**You will only hear these elegant crimes**_

_**Fall on your ears from criminal dimes,**_

_**They spill unfound from a pretty mouth  
_**_

**Chapter 2: Things Have Changed**

The area was black. Dark. Hopelessly dark. I couldn't see a single thing, not even my own two fingers infront of me.

"_Call My name, Kate." _

"Who the fuck are you!?" I screamed.

"_I'm right here, you can almost touch me Kate, reach out and touch me. Call my name Kate." _

I reached out and tried in vain to touch something, anything around me, but felt nothing.

"_CALL MY NAME DAMMIT!" _

"I CAN'T, I DON'T KNOW YOUR GODDAMN NAME!" I yelled.

_**Everybody gets there, everybody gets their, and everybody gets their way**_

_**I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her, **_

_**Now I'm the only one to blame**_

_**Things have changed for me, and that's okay**_

_**I feel the same, I'm on my way, **_

_**And I say, things have changed for me, and that's okay**_

**Kate's POV**

I awoke, sweat dripping down my forehead, and panting heavily.

Wait a second, was that…

No, it couldn't be…

That's impossible, it's like a 1/1,000,000 chance to see a Zanpakuto while your alive…

Nope, not happening, can't be real…

But it was so real…

I am going to figure out his name later.

I got up, and walked over to the bed next to me where Maddie was sleeping.

"Hey Maddie, wake up!" I yelled as I grabbed the blankets, and pulled her off the bed.

She shrieked loudly, and started punching me.

I walked over, and kicked her as she started to wrestle me.

She actually ended up straddling my hips, and trying to punch my face, but I craned my neck to dodge.

I then used her confusion to my advantage, to roll over again, and be on top, and start punching.

Just then, the door opened, and I froze in mid punch, seeing as the entire family was standing there.

God, it must look weird that a girl in a sports bra and shorts is straddling another girl in a camisole and shorts, while punching her.

I quickly got off of her, and walked over to the closet provided.

"Sorry, whenever we wake each other up, that usually happens." I say as I grab the school uniform

They were satisfied with the answer, and walked away.

The room we were staying in had a bathroom connected.

Neither Maddie nor I were lesbian, and we were both comfortable changing in front of each other.

I stripped off my clothes, and walked into the shower.

Half an hour later, I walked out, hair fashioned correctly, clothes fully on, and Maddie had gotten dressed in the accursed school uniforms, we were on our way downstairs.

We both sat down at the table, and ate the breakfast Yuzu so carefully laid out.

We had introduced our selves last night, and the stuff we liked.

"So while you guys are here, could you teach me English?" Yuzu asked as we were eating.

"Yeah sure, Yuzu. We can do that, we are guests in your house after all." I answered kindly, extremely out of my own character.

Ichigo soon walked down the stairs, Karin following after.

"Morning berry-chan, Karin." I called to them as they sat down.

"It's Ichigo, not berry-chan." Ichigo answered, extremely agitated.

"Whatever berry-chan. That's your new nickname, berry-chan." I answered triumphantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Just then, Isshin walked downstairs "I can already see the love blooming in the air!" He sang as he took a seat at the table.

"N-no dad," Ichigo said as a blush spread across his face.

"Not really, Isshin, I don't really go for a type of guy like berry-chan." I answered, my face it's still slight tanned, no blush evident.

Maddie got up from the table as I did, and we waved goodbye, as we walked out the door.

We soon got to the school, and had our schedules, looking for our class.

We walked into the classroom with group 1-3 on it, and instantly saw some interesting, and familiar faces.

I saw someone that looked like a younger version of Ryukken Ishida; I presume his son, and berry-chan, plus some other people in the classroom. (Yes, the Ishida, Orzhov, Freque, and Kurosaki family do know each other, how do you think that Kate was so fortunate to get put with them! So yeah… You will learn about that in this chapter, or next.)

I had met his son once, and instantly didn't like him.

He was way too uptight thinking that quincies were better than everyone else.

As we walked in, the teacher already was teaching, and was surprised to see us.

"Oh, you two must be the exchange students! Please, come in, and introduce yourselves to us!" She said in a cheery voice.

I stepped up first "My name is Kate Orzhov; I came from the city Seattle in Washington, which is in America. I am from Russian decent, and my hobbies are Manga, Anime, and martial arts."

"My name is Maddie Freque, I also came from the Seattle too, and are from French decent. My hobbies are manga, anime, martial arts, and hanging out with Kate." Maddie explained coolly.

We then took our seats, and looked on boredly, as she taught us some sort of math.

Class passed at a snail's pace, and soon enough it was lunch.

We then met, the rest of Ichigo's friends, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatusuki, Orihime, and Chad.

School passed pretty quickly after that, and soon enough we were going home.

Maddie, berry-chan, and I walked home, and Maddie and I talked about stuff in English, so berry-chan could try to figure out what we were saying.

We then reached the house, and walked in, and saw Isshin, and we wanted to stay downstairs, and talk.

"So Isshin, have you felt any Shinigami powers come back?" Maddie asked once she was sure no one was around.

"No, have you guys started to feel any power at all?" Isshin asked.

"Well, I have these weird dreams lately, where someone is telling me to call their name, but other than that, no." I answered "How about you, Maddie?" She answered with a nod.

"I think you two are bound to be strong Shinigami like your parents if you do become one." Isshin said seriously. "By the way, how are they?"

"They're good. Mom doesn't have any powers." Maddie answered

"Mine are good too, and dad can't see any spirits." I replied.

"That's good, I think you two should go do your homework." Isshin said, and pushed us upstairs.

We both spent about half an hour of homework, and then went downstairs to have dinner.

We went back upstairs, and finished the rest of our work, and went to bed. We woke up to loud noises from the room next to us, Ichigo's room.

Someone, I assume Ichigo, tumbled down the stairs.

We saw a hollow, as our parents had told us about before, outside, and Ichigo blindly trying to attack it.

A few minutes later, the unknown Shinigami had taken over, and failed.

She then stabbed Ichigo, as he appeared, Shinigami kimono, and everything, and soon had beaten the hollow.

We both ran back to our beds, and slept.

_**I wanna go where everyone goes,**_

_**I wanna know what everyone knows,**_

_**I wanna go where everyone feels the same**_

_**I never said I'd leave the city,**_

_**I never said I'd live this town**_

_**A falling out we won't tiptoe about**_

The next night, I had the same dream from two days ago.

"_Call my name, Kate." _The voice spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked.

A slight murmur was all I heard.

"What?" I asked politely, feeling the sensation of falling downwards.

There was a louder whisper this time, but still not understandable.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked, starting to lose my rare kindness.

It screamed, and I concentrated very hard, and finally heard it.

_Seiko. Ah, so elemental fire? Nice._

"SEIKO!" I screamed and finally stopped falling.

The area around me started to change, and I looked around and saw an orange sky, and black buildings that seemed to stretch on forever into the infinite sky. This however was not the most amazing thing, the being in front of me, however was.

It looked about eight feet tall, with giant wings. It had a wingspan that was as long as its body was high. The giant looked like a phoenix, tall with flaming skin, wings, and face. Everything on it was burning, but when I reached out to touch him, it didn't hurt to touch its burning body.

I petted him, and cooed his name. _Seiko._

"_Hello Kate." _He spoke in a deep voice.

"So, I'm guessing you're my Zanpakuto? I've heard of them before, I know the whole drill." I answered.

"_Yes, and I am a very special Zanpakuto, I'm an elemental Zanpakuto. They are rare, not one but, two elemental Zanpakutos in one day. I guess Kazeraikuru decided to make himself known today." _Seiko said in a far off tone.

"Kazer-aikauru?" I asked.

"_Yes, your friend's Zanpakuto is deciding to be known today too. All of us elemental Zanpakuto are tied together." _Seiko answered.

"So, why did you pick me for a wielder?" I asked Seiko.

"_You have amazing speed, stamina, and strength for a child your age. I saw you as a faithful wielder, and decided you to be my master." _Seiko answered.

"Hm." I said before my dream was completely gone, and I was back in reality.

_**Everybody gets there, everybody gets their, and everybody gets their way**_

_**I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her, **_

_**Now I'm the only one to blame**_

_**Things have changed for me, and that's okay**_

_**I feel the same, I'm on my way, **_

_**And I say, things have changed for me, and that's okay**_

The next two weeks passed quickly, Maddie and me meeting Rukia, and knowing instantly that she was a soul reaper.

Maddie told me about Kazeraikuru, and I told her about Seiko.

We both visited Urahara, and he trained us, I reaching Shikai after a week, and Maddie reaching Shikai quickly too.

Tessai taught us Kido up to number 40, seeing as it could come in handy.

Yoruichi taught us Shunpo, and Jinta and Ururu spent most of their time arguing.

**Okay, so how was it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, IT MAKES ME HAPPY, AND NOT WANT TO KILL MYSELF! :D**

**Anyway, please do review, and yeah.**

**Please, use only constructive criticism, and nothing else.**

**Next chapter, LOTS of plot development is going to happen, and I already know what's gonna happen to me and Maddie, Maddie told me what she wants to happen, so YEAH!**

**Maddie isn't sure of who she wants to be paired with, so please leave suggested.**

**I am trying to have exactly 2000 words in this chapter, and now I am only eleven words away!**

**Anyway, RyukLovesApples1234, is my friend's account. **

**WOOOOOOOO YEAH WORDS**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


End file.
